Talk:Vaclav Jezek
Ah, I see you beat me to it. As I recall there's some question over exactly how old he is, and it's relevant to our categorization purposes. If he was over 20 in his first scene he would belong in the People Born in Austria-Hungary category. Turtle Fan 22:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Let's go ahead an add him. He certainly seems older than 20. ::I had the feeling he was in his early 20s. (Granted, that might be because in my mind I closely associated him with a 23-year-old Czech man with whom I'm acquainted.) If he had established himself as a cabbie I'm satisfied he was over 20. You rarely see teenagers doing that. ::Anyway, he's added. Turtle Fan 22:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Incidentally, I wrote that article from memory. I don't think I'm missing any thing of real importance. That can't be good...can it? TR 22:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing I noticed. And yeah, it's probably not ideal. But, if Turtledove can't be bothered with writing dynamic, three-dimensional viewpoint characters, I don't see why I should care, either. Turtle Fan 22:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Nationality In addition to the "Spaniards" I added from his being made an honorary one for killing Sanjurjo, should he also have the "People Born in Defunct Countries" category added given what has happened to Czechoslovak by the end of LO? ML4E (talk) 22:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, he should. TR (talk) 22:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :You know, I'm confused by that "honorary" bit. I've never heard of honorary citizenship. Either you're a citizen or you're not. He may not choose to live in Spain or self-identify as a Spaniard, but if he has all the rights and privileges Spain extends to its citizens (and it appears he does, since he carries a passport and was urged to ask for help at Spanish consulates as needed) then he's a citizen. ::I believe the "honorary" part means he doesn't have to go through the formal procedures of naturalization, it is granted immediately. ML4E (talk) 21:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Could be. I've never heard the term used in that context though. And there are a couple of processes in the United States to permit what you describe, though as you'd imagine they're very much under siege given the strength of nativism in our current political climate. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :But as for being born in defunct countries, if he was over 20 in HW then he was actually born in the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Which is its own category (one mostly filled with miscellaneous historical strong men who ruled one or another of the Dual Monarchy's successor states). Turtle Fan (talk) 03:31, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I forgot about that. There is a discussion at the start of this Talk Page about that. Checking (no pun intended) the article, he is already listed there so "Defunct Countries" is a go either way. ML4E (talk) 21:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, shit, it's right above us! How about that. I vaguely remembered discussing it somewhere, but I would have guessed it was on the category's talk page. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see "People Born in Austria-Hungary" is a sub-cat of "Defunct Countries". Does that mean he should not be double cat'ed? ML4E (talk) 18:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably not. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I did wonder since the "Defunct" cat says "people born in countries which went defunct during their lifetimes". However, the only "Austro-Hungarian" that this isn't true for is, ironically enough, Gavrilo Princip. For "Prussia" its only Catherine II of Russia. I haven't checked the other three but suspect a number of Romans died Romans. ML4E (talk) 18:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. I guess our options are, trim those categories or change the parameters of what counts as being born in a defunct country. I incline toward the latter. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:34, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I just looked at "Romans" and all of the ones listed died well before the end of the Roman Empire (476 AD according to Wikipedia) so I think removing that cat as a sub-cat would be appropriate. Given the one exception each, I think Austro-Hungarian and Prussia can remain. All the Russian Empire births died with (the Tsar and his family) or after so that cat should remain. Indeed, some outlasted the USSR too. "Soviet Union" seems to be fine to remain too but I see we have not included the various Soviets from tWTCE (e.g. Ivan Kuchkov, Anastas Mouradian, etc. ML4E (talk) 20:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Good King Wenceslas A character moment for Jezek comes when he discusses the song Good King Wenceslas with another character. It is made out to be a traditional Czech song, but according to Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_King_Wenceslas it's an English song, although it's about Czech history. Is this a goof on HT's part, or is there some other factor involved?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:25, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :The article also says that Neale may have based his lyrics on a translation of an older Czech/German song. TR (talk) 14:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC)